1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, a photographing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a photographing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, can generate image data according to a scene mode. The scene mode may be set by memorizing several scene modes for defining processing of a raw image obtained through photographing and performing image processing according to a scene mode set by a user or set in advance when photographing is performed.
Technology for generating image data according to several scene modes includes technology for generating image data according to a scene mode corresponding to difference data by recording image data according to one scene mode and difference data corresponding to a difference between the image data and image data according to another scene mode and using the image data according to one scene mode and the difference data and technology for generating image data according to a scene mode by recording raw image data and performing image processing by parameters according to the scene mode for the raw image data.